Evil Exes
by AlphonseLuverNumber1
Summary: OLD STORY ONLY TEMPORARY TO BE LEFT UP, IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN. DO NOT READ THIS. A story about Ed's long journey to happiness reflecting on some horribly gone relationships, the first part of two. RATED M FOR ABUSE AND RAPE, BEWARE OF THE CRACKY COUPLES YOU ARE ABOUT TO FACE.
1. Chapter 1: Roy

AUTHORS COMMENTS::  
WARNING, ROY/ED, SEXUAL SITUATIONS, RAPE, ED ABUSE, YAIO, NO LIKE NO READ

So yeah, middle of the night, im bored, i write this, and upload it to deviantART, Now I got this new account and I wanna upload something, and this is the first thing that comes to mind :3  
I do have an Elricest fanfic wich is yet to come, and more elricest storys are yet to be born, so enjoy i this /i while you wait :3

Yes, Ed IS narrating in the bold print, but the perspective story is written in third person

* * *

**It was a long time ago...things have changed...people have changed...**

Roy walked through the front door, slamming it shut, hard. "Roy?" Ed had been sitting on the couch, he stood up and walked over to his lover. No answer, Ed continued; "Whats wrong?" he wrapped his arms around his neck and placed a kiss upon his cheek. Roy just droped his briefcase on the ground, pushing the younger boy aside and walking to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

**He treated me like a useless piece of shit...nothing but a sex toy he could play with and then throw away as soon as he was done...**

Ed walked to the bedroom, opening the door to find roy sitting on the end of the bed, just finishing taking his boots off. "R-Roy?" the blonde stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, something appeared to be bothering the older man. Roy stood up and walked over to the younger boy, "Roy...?" The older man raised his hand up...and struck the younger across his face, Eds eyes widened in surprise, " He...slapped me?" Ed thought to himself, tears swelling in his eyes.

**To him...I was nothing...**

Roy moved over to Ed,wrapping his arms around him, kissing at his neck from behind him. Ed was terrified, "R-Roy...What are you doing!" Roy started to move one hand up the younger boys shirt and another down his pants. The tears now feel freely from the boys eyes, running over the red sore left on his cheek, "No!" The boy finally started to speak up for himself "I dont want you to do this! STOP IT!". Roy just kept it up though, not bothering to even listen to him, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" The older man didn't even care what he was saying, he shoved him down on the bed, and the rest...is history...

**The first time he did it, I kept on yelling and screaming for him to stop, the tears fell, and always went unnoticed. He kept it up though, after the third time though, only tears fell, there was nothing I could do...so I left him...I ran away never to return...**

Ed threw his clothes into the brown leather suitcase, tears falling from his eyes, he placed his laptop into the suitcase, still full of pictures of them, back during a better time... He finished packing up and zipped the suitcase up. Edward quickly jotted down a note; -I'm sorry, its not you, its me...- he picked up the suitcase, and walked out the door, shutting it behind him, without giving a second glance, leaving his so called 'perfect' life behind him...

**I wanted to forgive him...but, its not my heart talking...its the part of me, that dosen't want me to blame him...I need to forget it, forget everything we had...but I cant...I dont think I can ever forgive him... **


	2. Chapter 2: Envy

**Authors comments:**

So Ive decided to continue my previous RoyEd story, demonstating Ed's long journey to a happy ending, which I guarantee is coming 3  
Tell me what you think!

* * *

** At least a month later, I had more than moved on, I had gotten myself a new lover.**

Ed lay asleep in bed as the sun rose, clearly visable through the open window, the light danced across the orange walls of the bedroom as the blondes eyes slowly opened to find the spot next to him empty as usual. The boy sat up and swung his legs around infront of him, a loud thump was heard as his automail leg hit the floor. He rubbed his eyes and yawned while stretching his arms over his head before he stood up. He was wearing only a pair of light blue boxers and a black tank top, his hair was a mess from tossing and turning all night, memories of the month before. He shook it off and started out the bedroom door, making his way to the kitchen where he found a familiar green-haired-palmtree-looking pale skinned man looking back at him from the table. "Goodmorning" Envy spoke out as he stood up and walked over to Ed, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead. Edward simply smiled and replied "Good morning."

** Life seemed to be finally working out for me, I was happy with Envy, I thought nothing could go wrong, but how I wish I could ever see what was coming...**

The very next night, it was roughly 3am and Ed was peacefully asleep, he rolled over to face Envy's side of the bed, expecting the warmth of his lover, he felt nothing. The blond opened his eyes to find Envy missing from the room, this seemed to happen frequently, but Ed never really thought of it much. It was at that moment, the seventh time this has happened, the boy was fed up, he knew even if he went looking for him, he wasn't going to find anything at all. Edward knew he had to do something, but he had to wait till the right moment, the moment Envy was _actually_ at home, for now, all he could do was roll over and fall back asleep.

** I knew nothing good could come from this, but I had to find out just what he was doing, and why he was never there.**

It was about 5am that same day, Ed could hear someone walking in through the door, stirring him awake. The boy looked to the doorway to see Envy standing there, he knew he had to take evasive action, his time was now. "Where the hell were you last night?" Ed spoke aloud, startling Envy some, "I - uh - had to do something." Envy said nervously, Ed could tell there was something fishy going on. "What may I ask you were doing?" Ed impatiently replied, "I - uh - had to go see - um - Father." Envy answered, but Ed could see through his lie. "Bullshit" Ed spoke to the man, getting up and walking over to him. "I can tell, every little time you fuck something up, and this time, it was our relationship," he continued "Its over" he couldn't put it more bluntly than that.

** I wasn't going to stay there, he was lieing, and cheating, with a different slut every night, and I know this isn't going to be forgivable, one bit.**

"Ed- wait!" Envy tried to stop him, but it was too late, by then Ed was already out the door with a small box of possessions, his laptop on the top of the pile, with the same old pictures as last time, pictures restocked of Envy and himself, pictures of the previous relationship still remain. Tears once again flowed down the boy's face, his heart just as broken as last time, but he wasn't going to let this get to him, he still had his pride as he loaded into the cab, he wasn't sure where he was heading for, but was just as sure as the look on Envy's face as the cab drove off. Edward knew that he had to watch himself next time, not to fall for someone he ever thought he loved without a doubt, unless he was just as certain that they loved him back.

** I was just as sure that next time things would be different, I knew there had to be someone out there for me, and Envy just wasn't the one, and he is most definitely ever going to be forgiven, for now, all thats left to do is leave this behind and forget all about him, as I did last time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Havoc

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Alright, i'm loosing it, no offense Ed/Havoc fans... enjoy the fic :3 and sorry I haven't posted in a while, i've been a bit busy between you guys, youtube, deviantart, and school -_-'

* * *

****

At least a week later I had heard Roy had already found himself a new lover, and that just pissed me off. The nerve he had to just move on, not even a recognition of regret for all the hell he put me through. I had to do _something_ about that, I found the closest person, and not to mention most desperate...

Ed tapped his finger timidly against the table, when the hell is he going to get here, the blond checked his watch again, 4:30, he was supposed to be here at four, damn, he ALWAYS does this. As soon as Ed felt he was going to give up he saw that familiar head of dirty blond hair, accompanied by a bouquet of flowers, most likely his apology present for being late. "Where the hell have you been?" The boy impatiently asked of the man, "Sorry, I got held up, I brought you flowers." The man held out the bouquet of red roses to his lover, he knew roses were Ed's favorite, his weak spot. Ed looked up into the man's blue eyes, and took the flowers from him, he sighed, "Jean, why do you always do this..." Havoc just sat down next to him, placing a kiss to the boys cheek.

** This relationship I was never really sure of, I thought I was just in a relationship, but I also felt I was just using him to get to Roy, I just wasn't sure...**

The boy smiled at the man's action, but his attention drew to the familiar man with jet-black hair stepping out of the old-fashioned car, accompanied by none other than the lieutenant. That bastard, what was he doing showing his face out here, the nerve of some people... Ed has his eyes set on him, and Roy was returning the gaze. The blond was tipped off, after all that hell that bastard put him through he wasn't going to sit there and watch him and his little arm-candy get it off. Completely out of jealousy Ed grabbed Havoc by the collar and pulled him into a kiss, Havoc not seeming to mind, unaware of the boy's reason of his action. Roy just gave a hateful expression and looked away, he wasn't going to watch Ed's little pathetic attempt of making him jealous.

** Okay, I admit, I was using him, just to get to a man that I didn't even want back, I just want to see him crash and burn, _I was jealous_. But I didn't want this to get to me, this just wasn't right, I couldn't just _use_ the guy, I did what I had to do, I did the right thing.**

"Jean..." Ed approached Havoc as he was smoking a cigarette outside Central headquarters, his tone sounded like trouble, this cant be good. "I've been meaning to tell you something" he continued, "Yes?" Havoc answered, he knew what was going to happen, he saw this coming the minute he got that boy. "I-I just...I..." he sighed before continuing, "I just don't think this is going to work out...between the two of us...im sorry." He looked to the ground, and walked away, he couldn't bare to see his face, he knew he made him feel terrible now knowing that not only can he not keep a girlfriend, but neither can he keep a boyfriend. But he did what he had to do, he told himself he wasn't going to let his jealousy get to the point of hurting others,but it might be a little late for that, he kept walking, leaving the man to just stand and stare, wandering just what he did wrong.

** Not my most proud of relationships, I just couldnt let my jealousy get to my head like that, it was wrong, hurting others because of my own selfish reasons. Now the only thing left to do is forget, I need to forget, forget everything, _everything_...**

**

* * *

**

**AUTHORS NOTE:  
**What did you think? People have been telling me this is REALLY sad, on a scale of 1 - 10 on sadness what do YOU think? Review please!


	4. Chapter 4: Rick

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey guys, sorry I haven't posed in a while...I just...forget...alot...because the truth is I don't give a shit about ANY of you :D****  
**

**Just kidding :3**

* * *

**It wasnt long after that, I had found a love that made my head spin, he was smooth, strong, smart, fast, and a hell of a good kisser. He was mine. I was young. I was stupid...**

It was a warm summer day in amestris, the sun was high in the sky which was the most beautiful shade of blue, not a cloud up in the sky. Ed was just counting the minutes untill he got out of this hellhole, and back to the house, back to Rick. Ah, Rick, the blond closed his eyes and pictured Rick, soft dark brown hair that flowed freely down a few inches past his ears, where he tucked his bangs that fell alittle higher. Amazing violet eyes that stared you down to the core, his pupils though were at a slit, almost diamond shaped, no, they were definitley not normal, and there was no way to hide, but thats just what Ed loves about him. The soft ticking of his pocket watch continued untill it was finially three, today, is over, and the boy couldn't have been more happy. He jumped up, and walked right out of the place, sure, going down to the third lab to help some researchers was always fun, but Ed still couldn't wait to get home.

**Every day I remember just waiting to get to Rick, wether it was at work, down at the labs, asleep, hell, even in the shower, I just couldn't stand being away from him, he was my pride, my joy, my love...mine.**

Ed smiled as he entered the house, closing the door behind him, it was dark inside, of course, Rick, thats just like him. "Rick?" the blond called out, his only answer was a tall lean figure sneaking up behind him in the dark, and wraping his arms around him. "Welcome home" he finally spoke out, his voice was gentle, soft, loving, soothing, Ed just loved to hear it. He leaned forward and kissed him, he openly excepted and extended his offer, it was electrifing, the boy couldh'v sworn he shot up in the sky, Ricks kisses were just amazing, and Ed loved every single one of them. When they pulled back to look at each other the blond stared deep into the man's eyes, he could see himself in them, they were just plain hypnotic, Ed could get lost in them all day. Rick smiled, revieling his sharp little fangs, they always worried Ed, who just lay his head on the man's chest, and rested there. Rick was just so _damn perfect_ in every way he could possibly be.

**He had alot of sugar coating, and there was a different side to him, a darker side, incase you were wondering, yes, he is, in fact, a vampire. I didn't belive it at first, but after a while, I got used to it. No, he wasnt one of those sparkly vampires, or one of those old timey vampires, he was his own, he was Rick, he was mine. And I still can't belive I gave him up, but it happened...**

It was the night Rick left to feed, he was going to be back in the morning, and to fill the emptyness, Ed went down to the bar that night. He was talking to a tall man with messy light brown hair that was all in a scruff, he wore a brown suit, with black dress shoes, he was sharp, he was handsome. Ed knew to steer clear of him, but he just kept bouncing back, he had actually known him for a few weeks, he'd see him on the nights Rick was out, but he knew better to cheat, he wasn't going to be Envy. "So, you come here often" the man asked Ed "Leeroy, you ask me that same question every time I come here, go get a new pick-up line and someone who's not already in a relationship" the boy snapped at him. "Oh, c'mon, haven't you ever heard of having alittle fun" Leeroy asked, sitting down next to the boy. The blond just glared at him, "Every time, Leeroy, every time, can't you just leave me the fuck alone?" Ed was starting to get pissed off royaly. "C'mon, why dont you just have a drink? On me." Leeroy pushed a small wine glass his way, Ed just glared at him, and took it, how could he pass up a free drink, after all, he was still Ed. Before he knew it he had drank the better half of ten glasses, and could hardly see straight, but he was trying his hardest to stay at least half-sober, so he didn't do something he'd regret. Leeroy's plan wasn't working, so, here was his best shot at plan B, the direct approach, he grabbed the boy by the collar and brought him to his lips. Ed could have sworn Leeroy's kisses were just as electrifying as Rick's, he knew who he was dealing with, but he didn't care, he clung to the man, accepting just as much given. He tasted strongly of liquor, hell, they both did, and Ed knew this was going to bite him in the ass later, though frankly, he didnt give a fuck.

** I was young, I was stupid, Leeroy was a bad-boy, he brought out a side of me I never knew I had, I liked it, I loved it. Every night Rick was out to feed, I went down to that bar to see him, I always let him take me home, and I was gone by the morning, Rick never found out. I thought it was foolproof, but the only fool I didn't count for was myslelf, I couldn't stand to do this, so I left, for the sake of Rick, and I never looked back. I can only wish I could ever forget Rick...**

**

* * *

**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, I guess you might call it part two ._. **

**REVIEW PLEASE? :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Leeroy

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Yeah, I am SO sorry it took me so long to post this! It's been up on my deviantart for quite some time now, I didn't get my laptop back for a MONTH because me and my brother kind of got into a...laptop fight...heh heh...yeah, but I didn't have a computer that I could save this on, but it's here now, SO sorry it's late! So here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Life with Leeroy was great... We had been together for a few months now, I never believed he would ever do anything to hurt me... For quite some time I actually trusted him.**

Ed sat back in his chair, trying his best to concentrate on the newspaper he had in his hands. Though his mind kept wandering over to what exactly is going on with Rick, who he's with now, or about Havoc, and if he got a new girlfriend. He thought about Envy, who he heard had already gotten a girlfriend, and Roy... He shook the thought, and tried once again to read the paper. It wasn't working so well though, his mind returned to Roy, as if it had just happened yesterday, he pictured the large man, laying ontop of him as he did unspeakable things to him. The blond shivered, and slammed the paper down on the table, standing up and walking into the kitchen. It was cold inside the house, Ed hugged himself in an attempt to warm up.

**I couldn't stop thinking about him... He was appearing in my nightmares...and Leeroy could never be home that often between his job and his running errands all day. Yeah...I was so stupid...**

It was later in the afternoon, and warmer, Ed was outside hanging clothes on the line. He reached into the weaved basket, and pulled out Leeroy's white button up dress shirt. The blond held the shirt up to the clothes line, and clipped it on with two clothespins. He reached in again, and pulled out Leeroy's jeans, but before he held it up to the line he noticed something, he reached his hand in the pocket and pulled out a damp crumppled peice of paper. He carefuly unfolded it, and could barely make out the words; "Meet me in the park, near the fountain - Julie" Ed almost doubled over as he read the small neat handwriting. "Who the _FUCK_ is Julie!" he spoke to himself, sure that Leeroy was up to something now, but he KNEW that Leeroy wouldn't EVER do something like that! He had promised...he...he told him he would never hurt him...

**I was young, I was foolish, I made mistakes, I honestly believed he would never do anything like this, and I wouldn't believe it... So, I did some interrogating... And just looking back on it I already feel like such an idiot for believing that for one minute...**

It was already evening, Ed was waiting up, sitting on the couch. He had gotten cold and covered himself with a faded green blanket. The door slowly creeked open, and Leeroy stepped into the room. The blond perked up, and his gaze was met by the most astonishing beautiful pair of green eyes. "Ed, you were waiting up...?" he called out in a soft sensitive tone. Ed stood up, and walked over to the man, "Yes...you've been out all day...I was so worried... Where were you!" Ed questioned him, trying to match his tone of voice. "I was at the park." Leeroy answered, and as soon as Ed's expression turned from questionable to a bit shocked, he continued "I was getting something...for you."

**If only I knew my life was about to be changed forever...**

The blond's face lightened up, he didn't know what was coming next, and it was definatley something he did not expect. Leeroy took his lover by the hand, and leaned down on one knee, so that he met the gaze of the younger. He looked up into those soft golden eyes, and pulled out a tiny ring box from his leather jacket pocket. He opened the box, and held it out to his lover, Ed's eyes widened in shock as he saw the most beautiful diamond ring displayed before him. Leeroy looked up into golden orbs, "Edward Elric, will you be mine...?" Ed felt his heart flutter out of his chest, and it almost stopped as the words slipped over his lips after a moment hesitation "Y-Yes...yes I-I will..." A smile burst across his mouth as Leeroy slipped the ring over his finger, and embraced the younger boy, and placed a kiss upon his lips.

**I honestly didn't know what I was doing, I was only 16! I spent that night awake, thinking about it, and I decided what was right. I couldn't just STAY there and get MARRIED to a man in his TWENTIES! It was too much to risk. As soon as I got the chance...I once again packed up all my stuff...and I left a note...just the same thing "It's not you, it's me, I'll always love you, and I'll never forget you..."...then after I sat the ring in it's case on his nightstand table...I left into the night...**

Ed sighed as he made his way down the damp street, the light emminated from the street lights, _Just forget... always forget..._ he thought to himself. He looked down at the bag he held in his hand, weighed down by his laptop, which still held the pictures of all his past relationships. Maybe all that would get him in trouble some day, but he shoved the thought to the back of his mind. _Just forget..._

_**Forget...**_

* * *

_**HAHA BITCHES BET YA DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING! **_**LOL! I can has reviews nao?**


	6. Chapter 6: Bob

** It wasn't long after that I found someone, someone who understood me, who cared for me, but I had to make sure I couldn't fall for him...I wasn't going to let my heart get the best of me...not again...**

Edwrd slowly approached the steps of the old central emergency center, in his usual wear, tight black leather pants, and long sleeved black shirt. It was getting around summer time and it was to hot for him to wear his old red coat. He casually made his way into the facility and nonchaluantly strolled down the long hallways of the hospital, both hands in pant's pockets. Before long he found himself walking into an empty room, empty excep for one more person. He was a surgeon there, not to far into hs twenties, with very short messy jet black hair, and pericing green eyes. He smiled as he saw the blond enter the room, he made his way over to the younger man and greeted him with a kiss. The boy smiled at this sction and didn't reject him. They pulled back enough to see each other, the man was wearing a white coat covering black jeans and a blue shirt, his name tag shone in the light, it read "Robert Rodreiguize"

** Bob, he loved me, though I never stayed to close, he still understood me. I told him everything, about my past, my guilty pleasures, my past lovers, even my family. I wanted him to know I loved him back, and I was comfortable with him. He was one of my only lovers that wasn't always about sex.**

Ed's eyes gentely flew open, he didn't have to look to see where he was. The faint scent of stawberries, the feel of his lovers arms around him, he was with him. He glanced up at his lover, strong arms wrapped around him. The blonde smiled soft and sweet as he ran his hands through the messy tufts of perfect oynx hair. The other opened his soft emerald eyes, and sweetly smiled. The boy reached up and met his lips with his own, reaching forward, shedding the blanket from his shoulders. As soon as the kiss broke Ed noticed he was naked, his skin glistening in the light emitting from the morning sun shining through the window. Memories of the previous night flooded back to him, and a light blush dusted his face, realizing it was the first time he had slept with Bob. The man just smiled invitingly at his expression and gave him one more kiss before finally speaking out; "Last night was one hell of a night, huh?" Edward's blush deepened as he replied "Y-Yeah..."

** Alas, as our search for the philosophers stone got to the point where I had to completely devote myself to it, me and Bob wouldn't stand a chance, I loved him, but if I really wanted this for Alphonse, I would've done it for him. **

Ed stood with his lover, hand in hand, keeping perfect eye contact, the boy felt like bursting out in tears, he didn't want to, but he had to. Bob was wondering what was wrong with his little lover, he could tell something bad was about to happen, but he didn't expect this. "Bob...I'm sorry...but I have to do this...I-I'm leaving you..." The man's eyes widened in fear, he staggered back a few steps and gasped. He saw it coming, Ed was always distant, he'd heard about all his exes, and Bob knew Ed was never the kind for long term relations. "W-Why...?" he managed to choke out through tears, the younger boy stepped forward to him and spoke out. "I have to fully commit myself to finding this stone for my brother now...I've neglected him for a long time, he's had to stay alone during the nights while I was away with other men...I have to show him I want his body back just as much as he does...I'm sorry." _ I'm sorry_ was all he had to say, Bob became almost enraged, but he realized just how bad he must want this for his baby brother. He gave in. "Can I at least have a goodbye kiss?" the raven questioned, his answer was a sweet smile and a short passionet kiss as he parted with his lover for the last time.

** I hated leaving him but I knew I had to do it for Al, my baby brother should've been my only responsibility, my privelege, I shouldn't have let any of my boyfriends get in the way of this. I truely wish I could just forget this... _just forget..._**


End file.
